


Boys in Ballgowns

by ChanDoormat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Flirty Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Historical Dress, M/M, Royalty, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanDoormat/pseuds/ChanDoormat
Summary: A dangerous lioness and a whipped prince.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Minatozaki Sana, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Boys in Ballgowns

Prince Minho was dangerous. 

Common knowledge among the entirety of the union's shared land. Every citizen from the Bang Kingdom to the Hwang Province knew that the prince of the South Lee Kingdom was lethal. 

Especially the Han Prince. 

Prince Jisung of the Han Kingdom, beloved and handsome. Plump lips and perfect body proportions had women from all over coming to swarm and swoon over him, following his carriage wherever he went, trampling the royal guards appointed to keep them at bay time and time again. 

Although, no amount of women could catch the prince's eye, for it was already set on another. Prince Minho was all around known for being beautiful. Despite his sharp looks and masculine frame, he held himself in a manner that made him seem petite and graceful, carrying himself like treasured tableware made of the finest of glass, more for show than for use. He had fierce, feline eyes that could pierce the soul of anyone who dared to look into them for too long, and had a voice that could calm the angriest of beasts, while striking fear within the scariest. This beautiful lioness, was the one the Han Prince had eyes for. He yearned to hold the boy's dainty hands in his own and hear that sweet venomous voice leak into his ears, intoxicating him like the finest of wine and poisoning him like a deadly viper. 

It was not to say that they were unfamiliar with one another. They spent many days joined at the hip during the West Kim Kingdom's departure from the union, helping each other to evenly distribute the land gain between their neighboring kingdoms. It was then that Prince Jisung had discovered his fondness for the cat-like boy, and then that the cat-like boy discovered his love for toying with it. Just as a cat would play with a squirrel in the wild, Prince Minho spent long hours teasing Prince Jisung for every little thing, playfully remarking about every mannerism he could cherry pick with those divine eyes of his. And Prince Jisung loved it. The boy had him wrapped around his thin finger, existence swirling around every savory word he spoke. Jisung was lost in his own love for Minho, and it was no secret. 

The King and Queen of the Han Kingdom had attempted to arrange marriages with the most staggering beauty their surrounding unions could offer. Princess Yeji, of the far North Hwang Civilization, known for her piercing eyes and dragon-like appearance, turned down before her arrival, being apologetically sent back with compensation for the lost hours in the form of firewood and livestock. The Heiress of the Twice Province, second largest territory on their peninsula, Ms. Minatozaki Sana, sent by her father Jinyoung to be reviewed for marriage with the Han Prince, denied entry upon her arrival, and sent back with no words from the King, Queen, or Prince. 

They had even attempted to bring over a prince from overseas after recognizing their son's distaste for women. Prince Jiyong of the BigBang Kingdom on the YG Settlement sailed fourteen days to meet with the prince, spending a week sharing sleeping quarters and meals with one another. They had bonded over their shared distaste of the idea of marrying each other, forming a friendship over discussing their respective love interests. Prince Jisung would go on for hours about his love and lust towards the beautiful lioness he had his eyes on, drooling at the mere thought of an opportunity to kiss those pink lips he so admired. And Jiyong would listen, humming along with agreement before starting his own rant about his love for the princess of the JYP Sub-Settlement, Jamie Park, expressing his regrets of not courting her sooner, as she had been sent off to the far DSP Kingdom to marry prince Matthew. 

The King and Queen accepted their defeat and sent Jiyong back after a painful week of listening to their son and the foreign prince they had been hosting go on about their love for others over their royally organized 'date nights'. Their son had spent countless nights, begging to be allowed to the neighboring Kingdom, begging for just a day to see the man he had yearned for so heavily, only to be denied again and again. He had accepted his fate, destined to never marry his lioness, and destined to lose him to somebody else. Prince Christopher of the Bang Kingdom had even been seen in the South Lee Kingdom, speculation and marriage rumors spreading to every newspaper outlet on the peninsula, further deepening Jisung's sorrow, and further confirming to himself that as brief as their meeting had been, he had fallen for him. 

That was, until the day he received a letter. 

"Err, Prince Han?" His royal advisor, Han Yosoung, had approached him one afternoon, breaking his common cycle of wallowing in his sorrow, draped over the silk-clad cushioning of the couch in the palace library. Yosoung's voiced had echoes off the high marble walls, leather shoes clapping against the reflective floors, sound bouncing off the walls and dampening in it's wake, the smell of old, yellowed paper and leather-covered books making its way into the man's nose, slightly eerie in a harmless way. 

"Yes, Mr. Yosoung?" Jisung had bunched his velvet sleeves at his wrists, pushing his upper half up, straining his toned stomach against the expensive ivory buttons brandished by his lounge wear. His thighs tensed at the pressure, flexing under his body against the couch below him, discomfort apparent but far from his main train of thought. 

"This morning, a letter addressed to you only was dropped in your royal inbox by the South Lee Kingdom's event advisor." Yosoung's voice bounced off the walls again, pitch low and uninterested in nature. He stepped closer to the handsome prince, his hand, sheltered by a white silk glove held out a beige envelope. It was sealed with cherry red wax, stamped with an unmistakable image to Jisung's now wide eyes. 

It was a lioness, the unique, custom stamp of the South Lee Prince. He had seen it once before when he was staying at their palace, Minho having shown it off to him. The stamp was made of pure Silver, the clear image of a lioness seemingly hand-carved out of the hard material. Jisung scrambled to sit up correctly, snatching the letter from his advisor's hand, thanking him and carefully working his finger around the wax, hoping to preserve the precious material. He popped the glob upwards, folding the top of the envelope back and tucking it below the rough paper, cautious so as to not harm it in the process. He pulled the note within the envelope out with precision, carefully setting the envelope down beside him. 

Yosoung looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, waiting for him to read it. He skimmed the title of the letter and let out a pleased gasp, reading further down and starting to narrate for his advisor.

"You have been granted an invite to a royal ball at the South Lee Kingdom main palace. Dress well, you are allowed one guest along with your advisor, and come prepared for a feast fit for a king!" Jisung jumped up waving the letter around in excitement and victory, dancing a little in his place, even bringing a smile to his advisor's face. "You hear that, Soung? We're invited to a ball at Minho's palace!" He dramatically ran up to Yosoung, draping his body over the man and gasping. "I'll get to see my precious king again!"

"He is not a king yet, your majesty, his mother and father are the current king and queen of that kingdom as well, so it is also not yet Prince Lee's Palace." Yosoung took a step back, holding the slim prince up by his back with his gloved hands, attempting to get the boy to put his weight elsewhere. 

Jisung relented, swiveling around on one heel to face Yosoung again, holding onto the man's shoulders and slumping. "Mr. Yosoung, it doesn't matter. We're due to pass on the throne some time soon, the new generation is ready and willing to take the place of our predecessors, and it's only a matter of months before they're ready to hand it down."

"I understand that, but as of now the King and Queens of their respective Kingdom's and Provinces are first in command, and should not be disregarded." Jisung rolled his eyes at the bland words, brushing them off and continuing. 

"Whatever, please arrange a carriage to depart in one hours time, I'll be taking a trip to the local tailor."

Jisung rushed to his dressing quarters, dancing down the narrow corridor of his wardrobe an picking out the most elegant outfit he could find. His undershirt was made of thin, silky fabric, ruffled at the ends to add some puff to the sleeves of it. It was white in color, and to be topped with a black vest and a prussian blue tailcoat. He was to wear a pair of black high-waisted pants and complete the look with decorative pocket chains, a small blue top had, and a matching prussian blue patterned cravat tie. He was set to look stunning. he hurriedly packed his grand outfit into a bag to be crammed into the carriage with him later on, dressing himself with whatever he could find. 

The second he stepped outside of his palace, he was greeted with an already set-to-depart Yosoung, leading him to his carriage and making sure he was safe for his journey. The coachman waved a small goodbye at the advisor, setting off on the journey to the local tailor. Normally, a prince would have his own royal tailor, but Jisung found it calming to go into town to the local tailor, and flirt a bit with the female staff, found it amusing to watch them blush and recoil into themselves as they wrapped their measuring taped around his slim, but muscular body. Of course, he had no real interest, and they knew that too. Nearly the whole kingdom knew of the 'running gag' of Jisung's crush on Minho, even citizens of the South Lee Kingdom had caught wind of it, tiny gangs of teenage girls flocking together to discuss theories of a rendezvous between the two, righting fictional tales of their nonexistent lusty encounters hidden behind palisades and the thick, marble walls of their respective palaces. 

He found it sadistically endearing, in a way. Found it cute in a masochistic way that so many people could take enjoyment in the very thoughts that plagued his mind whenever he closed his eyes, unholy images he'd never even witnessed with his own eyes glued to the back of his eyelids, torturing him in the most pleasurable way. He found it cute that they could get off on his desperate want to contact the boy. If he said in an interview that he wanted to speak with the prince of the South Lee Kingdom, he would catch small cliques of his googly-eyed groupies fawning over the transcripts in the newspaper, overhearing the way they oh-so fondly talked about a relationship that didn't exist. Sometimes, he found himself entertaining the thought, collecting fallen papers from his fans with the written details of the very affection he so craved and reading them to himself with a melancholy smile on his chubby face. He'd never admit to it, but he kept each one of those poorly hand-written fantasies in a drawer beside his bed, and every so often he'd pull them out to read through as he relaxed into his soft, velvety sheets and imagined the warmth of the lioness against him. 

Jisung found himself giggling on his long awaited ride to the South Lee Kingdom, fiddling with the frills at the edges of his sleeves, the soft fabric adorned by sharp bronze buttons that he twirled between his thumb and forefinger. He looked over his appearance more than once, using a small pocket mirror he'd stuffed into the pocked of his undershirt to look over his baby-like skin and his small amount of eye makeup. His outfit was freshly tailored to properly fit, tight against his toned body and highlighting all of his best traits, and his eyes were dressed with light amounts of grey and small puffs of glitter to have him looking youthful and alive. He'd allowed his mind to run rampant with possibilities. What would the prince be wearing? He thought to himself, closed eyes flashing with images of the beautiful dressings he'd seen at all kinds of shops around the kingdom's. Beautiful suits fit tight to his dainty waist, clandestine skin soft and plush against the fabric. Prince Jisung's mind was a filthy place. 

He was pulled out of his mind when Yosoung had tugged at his shoulder, beckoning the prince to take his hand and be assisted out of the carriage, which he was quick to do, leaping out of the carrier and running up towards the large palace, brushing his left hand against the mane of one of the silky Clydesdale stallions pulling his carriage. After being welcomed to the palace by the royal guards, cleared for entrance, and led to a grand dining room where they were split up from their advisors, he was finally shown to his seat and made to patiently sit with the other guests and wait for the arrival of the prince. He nervously fiddled with the frills of his sleeves again, greeting and making mindless small talk with the mostly unrecognizable people around him. He managed to pick out a few familiar faces within the twenty to thirty people seated at the massive table. Kim Seungmin, prince of the East Kim Kingdom, which was just above the South Lee Kingdom, but yet just shy of the Han border by a kilometre or so. Newly crowned King Christopher, of the Bang Kingdom, and his newly wedded Princess and former Heiress of the Twice Peninsula, Minatozaki Sana. He found himself cringing at his now embarrassing old jealousy, and found himself happy for the kind woman he had once rejected so cruelly, who had finally found a nice man to settle with that would love her for what she was worth. 

He took a moment to study the position of the chairs around him. He was seated right next to the edge of the table, chair on the long side, with the short side holding one, much larger chair. He blushed at the idea of being seated next to Prince Minho, the thought of being able to strike conversation with the boy so easily making butterflies shoot out in his stomach, a pleasurable tingling being brought to his lower belly. A loud bell was rung, followed by a butler coming to the door, requesting everybody follow him to the palace ballroom. 

He was no stranger to this palace, having remembered everything about his short stay there so vividly, yet he found it more or less scary. He walked silently with the crowd through the wide, high-roofed hallways, the clap of leather dress shoes and women's heeled boots against the reflective and expertly shined stone floor echoing off the elegantly patterned walls. The stained glass roofing cast rays of colorful sunlight onto everyone and everything, the scintillating shades creating beautiful caricatures of popular art at the time, paintings on light shining down and cascading the palace with an ethereal aura that he found himself drowning in. Before he could even take it all in, the large, heavy doors to the ballroom were being opened. He was greeted with a beautiful sight. The floors were marble, reflective and shiny in a way that would put a mirror to shame. The walls were made of stone, tens of pillars lining the sides of the room, carved with gorgeous sculptures of past kings and queens from all kingdoms. The sculptures were magnificently detailed, portraying life like positions of the previous royalty looking into one another's eyes, shaking each others hands, and reaching out to the heavens of the curved, complexly patterned ceiling. 

The pillars framed a large set of stairs on each side, winding up the cream-colored walls like snakes slithering up branches, tongues flicking out onto the platform above. It wove around the sides of the staircases, filling up about a quarter of the area of the roof, yet still absolutely massive. The platform prowled across the edges of the enormous ballroom and extended into a grand stair case, adorned with a tall, beautifully carved railing. The crowd was silent, staring in awe at the elegant room, at a loss for words at the sheer size of the interior. There was an orchestra resting in their place, ready to play on the left side of the incredible ballroom. 

What had Jisung in awe, however, was the sound of dainty footsteps. The sound of footsteps carrying a familiar weight, breath carrying a familiar voice just beneath the seal of familiar lips. None other than Prince Minho himself, was walking across the part of the platform that they could not see, headed towards the staircases. 

Minho carried himself with grace, each step careful and thought out. He stopped just before the corner of view, opening those risque lips of his to speak, a prepared introduction he wanted to get out just before he revealed himself. "Ladies and Gentleman, as you all know you've been invited here for a royal ball. I, Lee Minho of the South Lee Kingdom, have beckoned you all here as a day to celebrate, and a day to bring one another together. I'd like to congratulate a few people and make some mentions before I step out just yet." His soft melodic voice echoed off the magnificent walls, luring him in like a siren's beautiful song.

The crowd of people cheered at the presence of their party host, all except Jisung, who waited in awe to see the boy he'd been tortured through memories by, and the boy he'd hoped was just as tortured as him. "I'd like to congratulate King Christopher Bang for his recent coronation, and his recent marriage to Princess and Heiress, Sana Minatozaki." Chris giggled in the crowd, hiding behind his laughing wife and digging his blushing face into her petite shoulder. "I'd like to congratulate the entirety of the East Kim Kingdom, and it's nobility, for the inheritance of the former West Kim Kingdom's accessible assets and palace." Seungmin smiled in the crowd, being playfully teased by his own group of friends from the Day6 Province above the peninsula, laughing abashedly at the passive-aggressive praise. "Now, without further ado," Minho took an audibly loud breath and stepped onto the visible platform, rushing to the stairs and taking a divine pose on the first step. "I believe we should consider this royal ball ago." The murderous giggle that erupted shot Jisung straight through the chest with a dagger, and his jaw dropped. 

There Minho stood, in a beautiful ballgown. It was a deep prussian blue, the same as his own outfit, and the light reflected against the fabric in a way that made Minho look like more of a god than he already was. The gown was expertly tailored, fitted to his waist perfectly and flaunting the naturally pulchritudinous parts of his sinful body. The front was low-cut, ending at his shoulders and travelling down in a box shape, showing off his sculpted collarbones and an elegant necklace he wore above. His skin was milky and soft-looking, edges defined and fuzzy, slim neck leading down to his beautifully dainty shoulders. The dress was decorated with a gorgeous black lace pattern, the dark contrasting against Minho's perfectly pale skin, serving to bring out it's flawlessness even more. It was fitted at his waist, enhancing his desirable figure, spiraling down the loosely-wired crinoline beneath, draping just below the boy's ankles, high enough to show the simply buckled casual shoes and white stockings he was wearing. Minho's short hair was brushed out to it's full volume and brought back into a beautifully pinned mini-bun, garnished with little jewels and sprinkles of glitter to add even more shine to the already luminescent boy. Similar to his hair, his ears were brandishing shine. Complex earrings that ranged from casual ear lobe dangle earrings, to chains that went from one side of the cartilage to the other. 

Minho's beauty drowned out the cheers and chatter of the people around him, and Jisung was practically drooling as the boy dropped his pose and glided down the large central stair case, giggling with his gown flowing behind him all the way up until he was situated right in front of the gobsmacked prince. 

"Prince Jisung of the Han Kingdom, my lovely squirrel, long time so see." Minho smirked at Jisung, eyes cheekily squinting as if he were a cat stalking it's prey. He held one of his gloved hands out for Jisung to shake, which was enough to snap him out of his trance. 

"U-Uh yes. Long time no see indeed, Prince Minho." He took the gloved hand in front of him in his own, internally squealing at how perfectly it fit, as though their hands were made to go together. "How has life been treating you? I must say you do look quite stunning this evening."

"Hm, life's been treating me quite alright, especially with the soon to be re-crowning which will most likely go to me and," He pause to put a hand on Jisung's shoulder. "Whomever I marry." Jisung gulped, hoping to all gods that had ever existed that he was reading the young lioness's body language right. He looked into his deep brown eyes, losing himself in the ocean of the moggie-like eyes as he watched the pupils find his own and hurry to dilate. "And I must say, you look quite dashing tonight as well, Prince Squirrel."

"If I am Prince of the Squirrels, you must be Prince of the Lioness, my feline companion." He scrambled to regain his composure as he spoke, trying desperately to play it cool and impress the feline he was so fond of. 

"Well, would the Prince of the Squirrels like to dance with the Prince of Lioness? Prowess and grace is our signature attribute, carnivorous and dominant." Every word he spoke sent a shiver down Jisung's spine as released his hands and shoulder from his grasp. 

Jisung saw the opportunity and was quick to hold out a hand of his own, bowing down slightly to show that he was compliant. "If the Prince of the Lioness would allow, the Prince of the Squirrels would love a dance with you, your majesty."

They spent most of their night like that, hand in hand and dancing about the ballroom, flirting back and forth to no end until neither of them could stand the cute talk anymore, instead opting to make each other laugh, content just to see the other happy. They danced long into the night, until their feet were sore and they could no longer hold their respective weights, and as guests began leaving by the quintet, they found themselves on the balcony attached to Prince Minho's sleeping quarters. They made small conversation, staring off into the beautiful night sky before turning to each other.

"Promise we won't go so long without talking again? It was painful being away from you." Minho's voice was calm and sweet, making butterflies go wild in Jisung's chest and yet still ebbing away at any nerves within. 

"It wasn't my choice to be gone for so long, I don't think I have much control over it." Jisung spoke with a low, relaxed tone, staring far off into the farmlands on the horizon. "My parents wouldn't permit me to visit you, they were trying to arrange me in marriages and get me to speak to and about other people."

"Why would I be a hindrance to that enough for them to bar you to see me?" Jisung thought long and hard at that. He debated lying or telling the truth, but he sensed the boy would be able to tell if he lied.

"Because I already had my sights set on you. When we met for the first time over the West Kim Kingdom's departure and distribution I was so smitten with you I wouldn't talk about anyone else. It even became a running jest in my Kingdom that I had such feelings for you. I turned down two women, including King Christopher's new bride, and another Prince from overseas, just because I couldn't get my mind off of you." Jisung went silent. He held his breath and awaited an expected rejection, until he felt a soft hand press against his cheek. He looked up and met Minho's eyes, wide and sparkling with un-hidden emotion.

"You know I did the exact same thing right?" Minho's shocked expression morphed into a happy giggle until he was full on laughing, contagiously spreading until even Jisung was tittering, and he returned the affection with a hand delicately placed on the waist of Minho's gown.

They both calmed down and spent a moment gazing into each other's eyes, Minho's other hand reaching up so both palms were resting against Jisung's face. Jisung returned the advancement by letting go of the balcony railing to take hold of Minho's waist, both hands tightly holding Minho, pulling the lioness closer so his body was pressed against his own. Their faces silently inches closer to one another, until a mere centimetre remained between them. Jisung could feel Minho's cherry-scented breath against his lips, intoxicating him to no end and sending his vision spiraling. 

"I love you." He muttered, and Minho felt the vibration of his lips on his own when he spoke. 

"I love you too." They closed that minuscule distance in a fraction of a second. 

Needless to say, the lioness pounced.


End file.
